


Reminding Herself

by Katherine



Category: Lego Elves
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Part 4 Webisode 7 "Chill"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The elf was a youngling, in the way that they counted such things.





	Reminding Herself

The elf was a youngling, in the way that they counted such things. Disconcertingly much the same shape as a fully adult elf, so unlike how a young one of her own kind had a short nose and big paws. If Liska kept reminding herself that he was the equivalent of a kit...

He would be fluff-furred as a seed in the wind, his side-flowers still furled buds. The young are quick to learn. Farran could be worth bonding to, if only he could learn, quickly, to not _chatter._ Flattering as his admiration might be, he was far too loud.


End file.
